space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk Log - Episode8
Hot Justice "Sometimes justice can't wait for a trial." News flash! The Reavers execute coordinated probing attacks on all four corners of the galaxy. It appears that they are even worse of a threat that originally feared. Our busy social calendar continued with a visit to Aglea Huburtus at Ruby's estate. She met us with her consort, Gus, and her son, Galv-something. There was a fun little domestic episode with her ripping into her disappointment of a son which likely means he hates Oz even more and could be a problem in future. At least he renounced his claim to Uxia before he stormed out. Aglea had some interesting things to say but it appears that she's not a fan of the Baron since he's 'destabilizing' and would prefer Uxia took power. She demonstrated a healthy fear of the Reavers and said that they were the reason she did not immediately turn us over to the Baron. We worked out a bit of deal where we go and get hard evidence of Prince Ulax's illegitamacy and she'll bring it to the Ascendent houses to depose him. Win! It seemed like maybe she had some ulterior motives and there's some question about what she'll do to the Alliance fleet when it arrives but for now she's the best bet we have to boot the Baron out of power. After Aglea, we met Pevio Ex on the train and he shared his story about his wife, Dr. Emma Ex, who surgically replaced the old Duke's gonads and then disappeared. He had devoted his life to finding her which was pretty convenient since we were looking for her, as well. After promising to kill the Baron (or at least let him do it) he shared his bold plan to plant a backdoor in the Citadel computer system during one of his shifts. With the backdoor we would be able to access security footage of the surgery (which happened on Ekenwynne) and find the proof we need. He just needed us to infiltrate the Citadel and disrupt the power briefly while he was on shift during block 6. More on that later... By this time, Avea Trubys had gotten back to us so we met her at her mansion. She was in beach mode so we enjoyed some time in the sun while she skinny-dipped. Oz sipped cold drinks while Kiwi tried to flirt with her (hard to tell under all that wet fur) but we succeeded in our mission to secure a few million credits. After living it up in the heights of society, we descended deep into the depths and met Eugene Yellow-Eyes at a shady Bazaar. He jerked us around for a bit (Haggling is the worst skill ever - ok, maybe Operate Sensors is worse) and then sold us three super-arch-disguise cloaks for three million credits after Oz name-dropped Matron Lotra and Necro-Practitioner Pete. We had a block before heading to the Citadel so Kiwi and Pete did their own thing while Oz secured some Bluegrass to help Pete build anti-Bloodguard weapons. In our final block of sleep-ignoring we donned our new fancy disguise cloaks and talked our way into the citadel (did Matron Lotra actually help with this? Hard to tell). The robot sentry was a bit scary but seemed to buy our story (Lotra's help, maybe) and issued us security passes which we were encouraged not to lose "or get shot". Down near the power conduit we came across a big shaft that needs some mario-like platform jumping to cross. The power conduit is on the other side. That's where we left things... 33 Genaric Pool Points Karlid 11 Acadmic for the post . Back to Space Junk Log'' Category:Space Junk